Barriers, such as fences, balustrades and banisters, typically require labor intensive assembly and may require the use of several tools. Furthermore such barriers, when used outdoors, require extensive and frequent application of coating material. If not adequately protected, wood fences rot and steel barriers rust.
An example of such a barrier is a welded steel picket fence. After the vertical support posts are set, the upper and lower horizontal cross members or rails are installed. Next each individual picket or rung is attached by welding to the cross members. Care must be exercised in properly locating each picket and a coating for corrosion protection is applied after assembly is completed.
It is known in railing construction to provide for inclined sections by using pivoted connections incorporating pivot pins between the vertical rungs or posts and the inclined rails holding the rungs. These constructions typically require custom manufactured parts and their assembly is particularly labor intensive because of the installation of the pivot pins. For
Further information regarding the structure and operation of such railing constructions, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,416,957; 2,654,579; 3,306,586 and 3,707,276.
One proposed modular barrier incorporated inexpensive components, could be shipped in knockdown form, and can be assembled using only a screwdriver. This barrier includes a retainer loop inside a rail and which captures the end rung. The retainer is drawn toward the post by means of a screw, the head of which bears on an end plate. While this barrier performs satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it cannot conveniently be used for sharply inclined sections without bending of components of the barrier. For further information regarding the structure and operation of this barrier, reference may be made to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,179.